<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Un)Royal Ambitions by snapbackbuddies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951364">(Un)Royal Ambitions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapbackbuddies/pseuds/snapbackbuddies'>snapbackbuddies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Banter, Friendship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prince Jaskier | Dandelion, an au where jaskier is a prince and geralt meets him while he's doing a contract for his father, could be either friendship or pre-slash or both!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:02:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapbackbuddies/pseuds/snapbackbuddies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The prince catches his eye because, in his experience, princes are one of two things: entitled or downright depressed. Jaskier was not either of those things. His heart hadn't even started rabbiting in his chest when he'd seen Geralt, so it wasn't a matter of attraction— no, his heart rate had spiked when the king had greeted him with an acknowledgement that Geralt was the witcher that he had sent for. Geralt had nearly let his eyes linger on the young prince at the realization— what interest had a young royal in a witcher, especially in a kingdom where said royals had already hired him?</p><p>He got his answer when the boy knocked on his door that night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Un)Royal Ambitions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is literally plotless and just a bunch of dialogue i had fun with, really just to explore geralt and jaskier's relationship from a different meeting scenario</p><p> but uhhh i hope it's enjoyable?? not my first geraskier fic  but the first one i've finished &amp; posted. i had a lot of fun writing it!!! dialogue is a ton of fun to write between these two dummies</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Geralt first sees Jaskier, he is eighteen years old and seated at his parents' side in court, his heart racing, his breath coming faster, his eyes eager, but his mouth obediently silent as the King of Lettenhove asks Geralt to slay some devilish monsters that have been terrorizing their lands and their people.</p><p>More peasants than nobles, mind you, but now they've taken to preying on the nobles, so now it's a problem.</p><p>The prince catches his eye because, in his experience, princes are one of two things: entitled or downright depressed. Jaskier was not either of those things. His heart hadn't even started rabbiting in his chest when he'd seen Geralt, so it wasn't a matter of attraction— no, his heart rate had spiked when the king had greeted him with an acknowledgement that Geralt was the witcher that he had sent for. Geralt had nearly let his eyes linger on the young prince at the realization— what interest had a young royal in a witcher, especially in a kingdom where said royals had already hired him?</p><p>He got his answer when the boy knocked on his door that night. The royal family had insisted he stay the night, slay the monsters the next morning, then stay for a celebration after they were dead. He was looking for a way out of the revels, but he couldn't turn down a night in a castle, not after weeks on the road. He needed a damn bath, a warm bed, and a good meal. Which was provided for him.</p><p>But there's also a knock, so he opens the door and stares.</p><p>The prince speaks before he can. "May I eat dinner with you?"</p><p>Geralt grunts. "Not sure your father would be amenable to the idea."</p><p>"My father doesn't need to know. Please?"</p><p>Geralt stares at him. He's not sure what he sees that makes him do it, but he sighs and turns from the boy. He leaves the door open; a silent welcome.</p><p>The prince seats himself at the small table in his room instantly, though he minds Geralt's dish of food. "I'm– I'm– Julian, but gods how I despise the name. How fucking pretentious is that? I'll need a new one when— well. Listen, I need to ask something of you, sir. Well, first, I've been rambling— let me get to the point, I suppose—"</p><p>Geralt is deeply amused by him. He sits down in the other seat at his table and begins to prepare himself a plate of food while he rambles. There's plenty of food to pick from, but he hasn't been starved on the road, so he manages to pick an at least moderately sized serving.</p><p>Julian leans across the table. Geralt looks up through his eyelashes from his plate of dried fruit, fine meat, and vegetables. "Tell me, witcher," he begs, breathless. "Tell me of the adventures you've had outside this castle. Outside this kingdom."</p><p>Geralt settles back in his seat, looks at him properly. "Tell me, prince," he echoes. "Why the interest in a witcher's tales of slaughter?"</p><p>Julian huffs. "How many reasons can you think of? It's… it's dull here. I need to hear something interesting. So tell me. Please. Tell me something interesting."</p><p>Geralt remains silent for a moment, then leans forward again to begin eating his meal. He pops a few pieces of fruit into his mouth. "How old are you?" Julian fidgets impatiently, and Geralt levels him with a dry look. "Humor me."</p><p>"Eighteen."</p><p>"Then you've plenty of time for adventure of your own. Adventure far less repulsive than my own."</p><p>"Humor me." That actually makes Geralt laugh. He looks up with a pleased smirk at Julian's wit. Julian is smiling, too, though it vanishes after a moment. "Come on. Fat chance I'll experience any good adventure of my own— the only heir of my kingdom. I'll never get anywhere farther than the expanse of my kingdom, and not without guards looming over my shoulder to take any fun for themselves. No, witcher, I'm—" He pauses. "What's your name, anyway?"</p><p>"Geralt. Of Rivia."</p><p>"Well, Geralt, of Rivia," he says, mimicking the pause as Geralt had done, "I want more than this. Not more in the sense that most royalty do, I don't give a fuck about power— I want a real life, Geralt. And I can't have that here. I can't have real friendship, or real adventure, or real… real anything." He leans in further, plucks a piece of fruit from Geralt's plate. "So tell me something real."</p><p>Geralt hums. Eats silently for a few minutes, while Julian squirms in his seat and does his best to wait.</p><p>"What monsters interest you, prince?"</p><p>Julian smiles brilliantly. "The ones that make good stories."</p><p>Geralt tells him.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>/</p>
</div>"You don't kill them?" Julian asks, his head tilted. He's a little tipsy from the wine. Maybe Geralt shouldn't have let him drink so much, or at all, but it's not really his place to say. It's not as if he's the boy's father. "Witchers are supposed to kill monsters, you know."<p>"No," Geralt corrects, an eyebrow raised. "Humans think witchers are supposed to kill monsters. I kill the harmful ones. If they're sentient, and if they don't mean harm, it's not my job to kill them."</p><p>Julian watches him and tilts his head. "Do you… kill humans?"</p><p>"Harmful ones."</p><p>Julian sighs. "Harmful ones," he echoes. He sighs again. "I'm sure I'll sound a terrible cynic and hypocrite to you, but can you answer a question honestly for me?" Geralt hums and gingerly guides Julian's wine glass from him, unnoticed. Julian is watching him seriously. "Are there any humans who aren't harmful?"</p><p>Geralt watches him for a long moment, then smiles tight and sad. "I like to think so."</p><p>Julian huffs and stretches his arms out on the table, hands sliding toward Geralt, as he plops his head down to the table. He groans. "I'd like to meet them."</p><p>"Nobility not to your taste?" Geralt teases.</p><p>"No," he huffs again, still face down on the table. "Nobility are boring. And dramatic. And dull. And they care all too much about the wrong things, like who gets what chunk of land where, and who gets what set of jewels." He raises his head, eyebrows pulled close in desperation for Geralt to understand. Geralt tries not to be amused by it. "And I'm supposed to care about it! I don't want to care about it, Geralt, don't you see? I want to care about… about… about catching my own food! And– and surviving, and exploring! Gods, how I want to explore, Geralt!"</p><p>Geralt exhales through his nose at the boy. What a naive young thing, Geralt thinks, and he's mildly surprised that the thought is actually quite fond. "You know you're romanticizing it all, right? You only imagine it so delightful because all of your meals are provided, cooked to perfection. You've never had to survive even a night on your own."</p><p>"And how horrible it is," Julian whines. "What I wouldn't give to live like you. Depend on myself, and only myself… hunt for myself, make money for myself." Julian sighs, far too wanting for a boy considering a witcher's life so longingly. </p><p>"You do not want to live as a witcher."</p><p>Julian glares at him, apparently somehow having taken offense to that. "Oh, I don't? What do you know about what I want?"</p><p>Geralt stares at him, gone still for a moment. He doesn't know anything about him, really. Geralt works his jaw, then looks down to his own hands. His lip curls for a moment. "No one wants to live as a witcher."</p><p>Julian is silent for a moment, too. He straightens in his seat. He's a bit sobered by the confession, evidently. "You don't want to be a witcher?"</p><p>A breath leaves him. Geralt looks up at Julian once more, head still lowered. "Doesn't matter what I want."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>Geralt laughs, just a puff of air out of his nose. "What's done is done. Can't change it now. So I'll do what I know."</p><p>Julian's jaw flexes, his eyelashes flutter. "Is that what I'm supposed to do?" he asks, voice frail. "Accept my lot in life? Forget about what I want?"</p><p>Geralt tips his head, smiles without humor. "Not what I said."</p><p>Julian watches him, then looks down to his hands, fiddling with his fingers on the tabletop. "I often dream of running away. Slipping out in the dead of night. Bribing a guard, maybe."</p><p>"Changing your name," Geralt tacks on for him, a smile on his lips. "Why don't you?"</p><p>"Something stops me." He shrugs. "Guess I'm never sure what to do after." He glances up with a self-deprecating smile. "You're right, I suppose. It's easy to fantasize when it's just that, fantasy. Actually trying to get myself out and into the woods for a night on my own…" he scoffs at himself. "Gods."</p><p>And Geralt sees the fucking idea flutter into his head.</p><p>"You!" He starts, abruptly, pointing a finger at Geralt's nose. Geralt raises an eyebrow. "You– you can– you can bring me along on your travels! I'll finally get away, get what I want and you– you, ah… you'll get a travelling companion! A delightful one, at that."</p><p>Geralt scowls. "No."</p><p>"C'mon! It's exactly what I want!"</p><p>"I'm not stealing you away from the very king who's hired me, boy."</p><p>"I'm not a— and, by the way, you're not stealing me away if I ask to travel with you!" Julian stares at him with pleading eyes. "A– just one adventure then, at least. Please. I could come with you tomorrow."</p><p>Geralt wonders why he's not immediately telling the boy no. He should be immediately saying no. "Doubt the king and queen will be very pleased to hear I'd like to take their one and only son monster hunting with me."</p><p>Julian grins. "So you want to!"</p><p>Geralt smiles dryly at him. "I won't take you."</p><p>"What, because you're afraid of my father?" Julian goads, eyes narrowing. "I'll do all the talking. Only thing I'm good for, anyway. I'll talk my oh-so-scary father into it, and you can take me along for when you hunt… whatever it is you're hunting."</p><p>"Endrega." At least by the sound of it, endrega. He doubts Julian is interested in the details of determining what particular beast had killed the folk it had. "And fine," he cedes, baring his teeth in something close to a smile. "If you can convince your father to allow it… you can accompany me tomorrow. I won't let you be harmed." </p><p>Julian damn-near squeals and launches himself across the table at Geralt, leaving him blinking, reeling as he tries to process the fact that the damn prince is embracing him. Or, best he can, sprawled over a table as he is. "Oh, Geralt! You won't regret it, I swear to you, I— <i>thank you</i>, thank you!" He pulls back slightly to grip Geralt's cheeks in hand. "I promise, I'll be the best possible companion I can." He's grinning so wildly it's almost contagious. </p><p>Geralt lifts his eyebrows. "Quiet and obedient?"</p><p>"Oh, how dull."</p><p>"Julian."</p><p>"Have to settle for second best, then."</p><p>Geralt growls at him and grabs the hands on his cheeks, fully intending to shove him off. Instead, when he grabs his wrists, he accidentally lingers a moment as Julian squeezes tighter, stares meaningfully at him with those big blue eyes. "I'm serious. Thank you." Geralt grunts.</p><p>"Don't get too excited yet," he grumbles. He does truly doubt the king will allow it, but it is sweet to see the prince so genuinely thrilled. He gently guides Julian away, pushing him back into his seat. "It's time for you to go, prince. It's getting late."</p><p>Julian's hands flutter with ill-contained excitement. "Right! Yes. Pardon me for being so rude and barging in tonight and forcing myself on you and all, what a terrible host I must—"</p><p>"Julian," Geralt says again. He stands, and Julian follows. He smiles gently. "Good night."</p><p>Julian beams. "Good night, Geralt."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>/</p>
</div>Julian does somehow convince his father to let him ride along. It is an endrega nest.<p>Geralt hides Julian behind a tree.</p><p>"I won't be able to see anything," he protests on a whine, and Geralt tells him to shut up.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>/</p>
</div>The fight is difficult, and long, but nothing unexpected for the size of endrega nest it was. Everything goes as planned, even the prince's actions, who stays obediently hidden away except for peeking out behind his hiding spot to watch in awe. As he trudges up the hill to Julian, now grinning and leaning against the tree, Geralt's heaving chest is finally slowing from its desperate huffing to a more relaxed pace of breath. He shakes his hand out, flinging a piece of exoskeleton from the back of his hand. "Alright, prince. Time to take you back to your castle."<p>"No, I don't think so."</p><p>Geralt whirls on him. "<i>What?</i>"</p><p>Julian shifts slightly on his feet, but otherwise holds his ground. "I said no. I'm not going back."</p><p>Geralt growls at him, takes a menacing step towards the boy. Julian, to his credit, doesn't flinch from him. "You're going to have me steal you from your parents?" he snarls, glaring at him. "I didn't agree to this, Julian. Didn't agree to becoming the prince-snatching witcher, didn't agree to being banned from your kingdom for the rest of your parents' lifetime, didn't agree to having to flee before getting my payment!"</p><p>"I'm—" Julian stutters, running his fingers together, "I didn't think about that, okay! I'm sorry, but– I'm already here! I'm already out, so I'm…" He straightens his posture. "I'm not going back."</p><p>"What am I to do?" Geralt hisses. "Go back to your parents, say, 'I'm so sorry, but your son has run off, I had nothing to do with it, now pay me, please?'"</p><p>"I can, ah, ah—" he says, fantic, trying to think, then flashes his hands at Geralt. "My rings! They've– they've got to be worth a fair amount, please? Will that cover the cost of the job?"</p><p>Geralt's eyes flit down to the jewels adorning Julian's fingers. The rings certainly look expensive, but that's not exactly his problem with his this. "I'm still not comfortable with this, Julian," he hisses. "We agreed you would accompany this contract. I'm not fond of running off on the people who hired me, let alone with their <i>children!</i>"</p><p>"Well I'm not going back!" Julian screams, abruptly hysteric, lurching several steps back from Geralt, like he's afraid he's going to snatch him up, throw him over his shoulder, and force him back. Tears have welled up in his eyes. "I'm not— I'm not going back, I won't," he says, but it sounds like he's pleading with Geralt. Julian's jaw works, then trembles. "I won't."</p><p>Geralt stares at him intensely. </p><p>Agh, fuck.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>/</p>
</div>It's all so distant, as he stares at Jaskier across the fire from him.<p>Jaskier glances at him, then does a double take when he notices Geralt already staring at him. "... What? Do I have food on my face?" He rubs at his mouth, swiping his thumb into the corner. "Couldn't have told me after dinner? Had to wait until I was writing songs?"</p><p>"You don't have anything on your face."</p><p>"Oh." Jaskier's hand falls from his mouth. "Why are you staring at me then?"</p><p>Geralt shifts, a little uncomfortable. "I was just thinking."</p><p>A little smile finds Jaskier's lips, stretching cheerily from cheek to cheek. "Oh!" he chirps. He sets his paper and quill down to his side. "Something about me?" he prompts with a little grin, scooting closer to Geralt.</p><p>Geralt can't help the puff of air that leaves his nose. He can feel a corner of his mouth lift without meaning to. "I was…" he trails off. Jaskier tilts his head at him. Geralt looks back down to the fire, poking absently out of it. "I was thinking about when we met," he says gruffly.</p><p>He can feel Jaskier grinning at him. "Why, Geralt!" he trills delightedly. "You old romantic." Geralt scowls. Jaskier scoots closer. "How come?" he asks, softer. An apology for teasing him.</p><p>Geralt sighs. He glances back up to Jaskier tentatively. "I don't know. It was… a long time ago."</p><p>"It's… fourteen years ago, now."</p><p>"Hm."</p><p>"It's the best decision I ever made, you know," Jaskier says nonchalantly, examining his nails. "When I lied to you, that is, and told you I'd only stick along for the one adventure because… that meant you let me tag along. And that lead to me tagging along to annoy you forever, so." He clears his throat and looks up with a bright look in both his eyes and glittering in his grin. "If anything, moral of the story is that I should lie to you more."</p><p>Geralt rolls his eyes and stares at the fire instead of Jaskier. "Good moral of the story, Jask," he says dryly, and when he realizes that he let the nickname slip out, he keeps his face stony and eyes fixed to the fire. </p><p>Jaskier hums, apparently unphased by Geralt's slip up. "What is the moral of our story, you think?" he asks, chipper. "Always kidnap naive, tragic princes? Witchers aren't the only ones who deserve to see fearsome monsters?" Geralt snorts at him, and they're quiet for a few moments, Jaskier back to scribbling at his parchment, and Geralt reaching for his swords to clean and sharpen. Jaskier speaks up again after a minute, more serious. "Always help those in need."</p><p>Geralt looks up at him, sobered. Jaskier is watching him back. There's a little smile on his lips. "That's a good one, I think. You always do that. Help people who need it."</p><p>"Well." Geralt shakes his head. He means to say something more, but he's at a loss. Doesn't know what to say to that compliment.</p><p>"You do," Jaskier says, matter-of-fact and just as cheerful as before. "That's just one of the many things I admire about you, dear witcher."</p><p>Geralt feels a smile twitch unabashedly on his lips. When Jaskier looks up again, he doesn't hide it from the bard.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>/</p>
</div>With their backs to Lettenhove's castle, Julian fidgets his fingers nervously and casts a glance up at Geralt on horseback. "I, I swear, I'll make myself useful. Or, or very scarce, at the least, as soon as possible, if that's what you prefer."<p>Geralt grunts, but doesn't insist that he stay or go. Whatever happens, he'll respect what Julian wants. If he wants to set off on his own, for that life of adventure and reality that he wants so bad, Geralt will send him off with all the advice he had to offer. If he doesn't feel ready to be on his own, though, and sticks around, Geralt can have a travelling companion for a little while.</p><p>Besides, it… wouldn't be so bad if he stuck around.</p><p>When he glances hesitantly down at Julian, the prince beams up at him with a winning smile. Not a whiff of fear in the air. Geralt turns his face from him and smiles to himself.</p><p>No, not so bad at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please please please let me know what you thought in the comments!! really hope you enjoyed it (-:</p><p>find me on tumblr @stacispratt !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>